Ultimate Experience Engine
The Ultimate Experience Engine, UEE for short, is a game engine developed by Infinite Development Inc. and used in all of their games. The engine was entirely built from scratch, with the entire staff of IDI working on it. The engine has been modified to add or remove certain game features and change gameplay experiences. The UEE was originally made to create the most realistic game experience possible, while still having great story telling, and unique features implemented. The engine's development initially started in 2010 and was not completed until mid-2013. The engine was first used in Call of Duty: Battlegrounds, where it was classified as the "UEE Mk.I" by the staff at IDI. Before the game's release, all that was known was the initials. Once the game was released, the official name was given. The engine is planned to be used in the studio's other projects and is currently sharing rights with NINE100 Studios, who later created the Ignition Engine, for usage of the engine. It is also in a major competition with DECA's Wartech Engine and DAGS' Quantum Engine. Development History After being disappointed with all of the engines available on the market, Ethan wanted to create a more diverse, highly realistic and emerse game engine that would take total advantage of most consoles on the market. In April 2010, Ethan and Byung-Seok Kim, leader in Game Mechanics, came up with plans for a brand new engine. They dubbed it the Ultimate Experience Engine, but in order to keep it secret from IDI's competitors, they released the name to the public as the Project Nexus Engine and gave it false statistics that were lower than the actual engines stats. By December of 2011, the initial test model for the UEE, the Mk.0 was ready for testing. In order to test the engine, NINE100 Studios CEO, George Alder allowed IDI to implement the engine in the Beta test of Call of Duty: The First Demise. Initial results proved to well and showed the engine's potential, but Ethan was still unhappy with the results. Despite offers from NINE100 Studios to use the engine in their game, IDI stated that it simply wasn't ready for use at the time. By June of 2012, IDI was ready to test a revised version of the Mk.0, called the Mk.0/I and was implemented the Beta test for Call of Duty: Spectral Reign, courtesy of NINE100 Studios. Once again, tests proved to be successful, but Ethan still wasn't satisfied. Finally, in May of 2013 when development on Call of Duty: Battlegrounds started, Ethan wanted to have the UEE be the power source for the game and not the IW engine. When tests were run with the Mk.0/2, Ethan was stunned with the improvements made and ordered that the engine be renamed the Mk.I. Thus began the sensation of the Ultimate Experience Engine. Ignition Engine After seeing the UEE's performance in testing, NINE100 Studios became increasingly interested in using the engine for their games. When rights for the engine were shared between the two companies, NINE100 Studios began the immediate development of an engine made specifically for the first-person genre. After months of extensive work, NINE100 Studios presented the Ignition Engine, which they proclaimed was the first official derivative of the UEE (at the time, the UEE was on in the Mk.I phase.) Like it's predecessor, the Ignition Engine is an easy-to-modify engine, but provides limited options due to its compatibility with first-person only games. It was later used in Call of Duty: Black Widow. Features *Changing Environments *Advanced Physics *High Poly Models *Extreme Detail and Modeling Tools *Everchangine Gameplay Mechanics *Easy Modification *Flexible Time Systems *Detailed Map Design *Professional-grade Rendering *Precision Sound and Texture Mixing *Advanced RNG (Random Number Generator) System *Dynamic sounds and animations *Revised model creation *Multi-core Support *Redeveloped Streaming and Distribution Software *Extremely Expansion Gameplay *Open-World and Sandbox Support *Motion Sensitivity *Advanced Lighting Mechanics *Real-time Gameplay Options *Distance and Variation Software *Individual Particle Calculations *Destructable and Dynamic Environments *Multi-layer modelling and design features *Realistic Gameplay *Unlimited AI Interactions *Non-linear gameplay mechanics */Point Layer Mechanics/ *Extreme detail to character development *Character Mapping and Generation Processors *Dynamic 3D effects and audio distribution *Easy compatibility to different consoles *Self-aware memory storage system *Automatic Detection Systems for audio, graphics, and physics *Graphics made to rival reality *Fluid animation and particle systems *Realistic facial expression and character movements *Ambient noise and minute movements *Modern data processing system */Injury and Suppression System/ Games *''Call of Duty: The First Demise'' (2012) - "UEE Mk.0" (Testing only) *''Call of Duty: Spectral Reign'' (2013) - "UEE Mk.0/I" (Testing only) *''Call of Duty: Battlegrounds (2013) - "UEE Mk.I" *Combat Veterans'' (2014) - "UEE Mk.I" *''Judgement (2014) - "UEE Mk.I" *Tank Commander (2015) - "UEE Mk.II" *Final Fronts'' (2016) - "UEE Mk.II" *''Call of Duty: Final Stand (2016) - "UEE Mk.II" *Mass Effect: End Times'' (2017) - "UEE Mk.II" *''The Division'' (2017) - "UEE Mk.III" *''The Elder Scrolls VI: Leins Mont'' (2018) - "UEE Mk.III" *''Call of Duty: Counterattack'' (2019) - "UEE Mk.IV" *''Warpath (2019) - "UEE Mk.IV" *Fall of Nations (2020) - "UEE Mk.V" *Reliance'' (2021) - "UEE Mk.V" *''Event Horizon'' (2022) - "UEE Mk.VI" *''Project CRUSADE'' (2023) - "UEE Mk.VI" *''Ring of Fire'' (2024) - "UEE Mk.VII" *''Air Combat'' (2025) - "UEE Mk.VII" *''Trailblazer'' (2026) - "UEE Mk.VII" Ignition Engine *''Call of Duty: Black Widow'' (2013) - "Ignition v1" Comparisons to Other Engines In Conclusion The UEE vastly outmatches most other engines used in the Call of Duty franchise. However, the Wartech, Ignition, and Quantum engines aren't far behind the UEE when it comes to realism. The closest competition between the engines is the Wartech and UEE, due to them being similar in almost everything. In the end, the Wartech, UEE, Ignition, and Quantum vastly outmatch the IW engine which is performing poorly in game usage. As more versions of these engines are added, the more competition will be brought between them. Trivia *When the UEE and the Wartech engine, which followed shortly afterwards, replaced the original IW engine as the main engines for the Call of Duty franchise, media uproar was directed at Infinity Ward and Treyarch for refusing to change as well. **The media called Treyarch and IW, "unable to accept change" and "continue to use sub-par engines." While they praised IDI and DECA for, "blending innovation with realism." *The UEE and the Wartech 2.0 competed for the "Best Game Engine" on Spike TV. In the end, the UEE won by a margin of 17 votes. Fans of IDI and DECA began speculating that DECA would now use the UEE in their future games. **During a press conference, Ethan Sumner denied the fact that DECA would make the switch to the UEE. Instead, he simply said, "DECA has an extremely well made engine so they have no need to change to ours at the moment. Instead, they will continue to redesign their engine to keep up with modern standards. Also, no one should be surprised if we keep alternating the 'Best Game Engine' award every year from now on." *While the Wartech Engine expands to most consoles and phone systems, the UEE is, for the most part, strictly console based. Category:Game Engines Category:Infinite Development Inc. Category:Products